The design and architecture of some new electric vehicles causes a relatively wide disconnect between the bottom of the windshield and the top of the instrument panel at the interior of the motor vehicle. As a result, the windshield includes a relatively tall windshield blackout as an aesthetic element to block or conceal the view into the area above the cowl and below the top of the instrument panel.
Many individuals do not find such a tall or wide windshield blackout aesthetically appealing. This document relates to a new and improved apparatus for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the tall or wide blackout area characteristic of many new electric vehicles.